


got you feelin' like you're found (deep down)

by notcaycepollard



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wreck Steve Rogers 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard
Summary: It's Bucky who brings it up, but it's Steve who wants it: he can't deny it.





	

It's Bucky who brings it up, but it's Steve who wants it: he can't deny it.

“Hey Steve,” Bucky says, casual as anything. He's three fingers deep in Steve's ass, taking his time with it; Steve pulls off Sam's dick, whines a little in the back of his throat when Bucky crooks his fingers.

“Yeah?” _Please,_ he doesn't say. _Please, Buck, I need it._ Begging’s never worked in the past, just makes Bucky go slower, the kind of teasing that always leaves Steve a trembling mess before anyone even gets their dick in him.

“No, don't quit sucking, baby. I tell you to stop? Get Sam’s dick back in your mouth, that’s right. Be good for us, huh. His mouth feel good for you, sweetheart?”

“I got no complaints,” Sam shrugs. Touches Steve's cheek as he says it, smiles at him just in the corner of his mouth, and Steve blushes. Kisses the crease of Sam’s hip where it meets his thigh.

“What is it, then?” Steve asks, getting back to sucking Sam’s dick like Bucky’s told him to, and Bucky hums almost under his breath. Pushes his fingers in and then pulls them out, leisurely.

“I was just thinking, is all. You still want it like you used to?”

“Kind of a broad spectrum there, Barnes,” Sam points out, and Bucky laughs.

“Nah,” he says. “Steve knows what I’m talking about. You still wanna be wrecked like you used to, getting filled up until you can’t take it anymore? Could do it proper, this time. Now Sam’s in the mix, right?”

 _Oh_ , Steve thinks, brain all white noise. Oh _fuck—_

“You’re fucking with me, right?” Sam asks. “You’re goddamn fucking with me.”

“I ain’t,” Bucky says. Slows all the way down until Steve whines again, the noise muffled around Sam’s dick, and then Bucky smacks him, a sharp crack of pain from his metal hand against the swell of Steve’s ass. “Quit whining, Steve, you’ve always been a slut for it.”

“He has, huh?” Steve tastes the salt of precome, like hearing Bucky talk is getting Sam hot, and he knows he’s blushing harder, knows what Bucky’s about to say next. It’s— fuck, it’s embarrassing; he feels hot all over with it. Humiliated by how much he wants it, even now.

“Yeah, he used to sit on my dick and beg for more until I had three, four fingers in him too. So tight I thought he might break my fingers, right. Always kind of thought I might break _him_ , if I’m being honest, but I guess that’s not a problem these days.”

“Holy _shit_ ,” Sam says. Grabs Steve by the hair and yanks him up off his dick. “Fuck, I gotta— you go saying shit like that, it’s gonna make me come, Bucky, I swear to god.”

“Sorry,” Bucky murmurs, not sounding sorry at all. “I just thought, right, we could finally try both getting our dick in him at once. See if he could take it, nice and tight.”

“You’ve got a filthy mouth on you, James Barnes,” Sam tells him, more than a little admiration in his voice, and without even seeing Bucky’s face at all Steve can tell he’s smirking. Bucky twists his fingers in Steve. Grazes the pad of his middle finger over Steve’s prostate, and Steve moans, mouth falling open.

“God, stop teasing him, you’re gonna make him cry.”

“He likes it,” Bucky says, but he slides in his pinky finger; Steve swears, drops his head down to press his cheek against Sam's thigh. “Anyway, Steve, you still want it like that or what?”

“I—” Steve starts. Swallows, his throat dry. He can’t get it out, can’t ask for it; it’s too much, it’s _too much_ , and he closes his eyes, feels Sam rub the back of his neck like he can tell Steve’s overwhelmed.

“Just wondering,” Bucky says, and twists his fingers, scissors them apart. The stretch burns hot for a second and then mellows with the rub of Bucky's thumb along the rim. Steve might die if he doesn't get a dick in him soon, he thinks hysterically.

“Yes,” he hears himself say. “Yes, I want it, I want it, _please_ ,” and Bucky strokes his metal fingers over Steve’s hip like he’s pleased with Steve for saying.

“That wasn’t so hard to ask for, huh?” he says, like an asshole. “Whaddaya say, Sam, you wanna?”

“I mean,” Sam says, “ _yeah_ , if you're into it.”

“Sure,” Bucky agrees, “long as I get to come in him first.”

“Always so demanding,” Sam sighs, put-upon. “I _guess_ I can wait a little longer.”

"Whatever,” Bucky says, “you love it when I get him wet for you.” Pulls his fingers out and shoves his dick in, just one long slide until he’s bottoming out, balls slapping up against Steve’s thighs, and Steve moans, loud and shocked.

“Yeah, okay, you know lube exists,” Sam laughs. Twists his fingers in Steve’s hair. “Feel good, baby?”

 _Good_ ain’t even the word for it, Steve thinks; he rests his forehead on Sam’s hip, shoves his ass in the air, and Bucky grabs him by both hips and pulls out until just the tip of his dick is inside Steve before pushing right back in again. It’s rough; he’s a little mean about it the way he always is when he’s been teasing Steve for hours, like he’s been getting more and more on edge too until all there is to it is to fuck Steve hard and fast until they’re both gasping for it. It’s not gonna take long for Bucky to come, Steve can tell. He’s breathing loud, grabbing at Steve’s hips, digging his fingers in hard and bruising. The pain has Steve on edge; it’s like that, it’s always like that, he doesn’t want to _come—_  fuck, it’ll make him too oversensitive for what’s gonna come after. He sinks his teeth into his lip. Feels Sam’s hand tighten into a fist, holding him tight by his hair and dragging his head up so he can’t help but make eye contact. He feels undone by it already. Sam smiles; Steve’s face must be a goddamn picture.

“Hi,” Sam murmurs, soft, and Steve blinks, licks his lips, gets his mouth back on Sam’s dick and takes him right down into the back of his throat. Hears Sam moan like he’s not expecting it. It’s a focus, something to do that distracts him from Bucky’s _fucking dick in his ass_.

“Yeah,” Bucky’s saying, “yeah, that’s—  _fuck_ , Steve, your _ass_ ,” and Steve doesn’t know how he doesn’t come right there except that he’s always been fucking goddamn stubborn about what he wants. Bucky pulls out, slams back in. He’s holding Steve steady as he swallows around Sam’s dick, and then Bucky’s fingers press even tighter, grinding against Steve’s hipbone.

Bucky groans as he comes. Jerks his hips once, hard, and then goes still.

“Fuck,” he says, breathless. Pulls out of Steve with another groan. Pats him on the flank. “Yeah, sweetheart, go on. Get on Sam's dick, I know you want it.”

Steve feels clumsy, all limbs; it takes him what feels like hours to collect himself enough to crawl his way up Sam’s body.

“Hi, baby,” Sam whispers again when they’re face to face, and Steve leans down for a kiss. Forget Sam’s dick, just kissing him makes Steve breathless. Sam kisses him sweet like he knows how Steve needs it, and Steve lets himself make a soft little noise of yearning as Sam licks into Steve’s mouth. Then Sam’s reaching down, lining his dick up and pulling Steve down onto it, and Steve breathes out, rolls his hips in a slow circle. Feels smug at the way Sam’s eyes roll back in his head.

“Worth the wait, huh,” Bucky murmurs, and Sam gasps agreement. Lets his hands drift up over Steve’s chest, cups his pecs and then pinches idly at one nipple. Steve moans, shudders; he loves it when Sam does that, and Sam knows it.

“Oh,” Bucky says from behind Steve’s left shoulder, “that’s fuckin’ pretty, yeah,” and Sam cranes his head to look at Bucky.

“You gotta be kidding me,” he says, awestruck, “how the hell are you getting hard again already?”

“Serum’s gotta be good for something, right. God, look at that. Fucking filthy, how he’s dripping all over you. You oughtta see it.”

“Yeah, well,” Sam says, “kinda hard from this angle.” Steve flushes hot all over, feels like his whole _body_ is blushing; he can feel it, how Bucky’s come is sliding wet out of him with every thrust of Sam’s dick, dripping slick down over Sam’s balls and his thighs until it’s a mess, and then Bucky is rubbing at it, fingers sliding over the seam where Steve and Sam meet. It makes him jolt, it makes him clench up; Sam gasps, grabs at Steve’s hips. Bucky’s finger slides in along Sam’s dick, and Steve whimpers.

“He’s still real tight,” Sam says, “you sure this is gonna work?”

“Oh, sure,” Bucky murmurs. Works his finger in deep, rubs his thumb along the edge of Steve’s hole. “Just gotta keep going like this. Breathe for me, Steve, c’mon, take a breath,” and when Steve breathes in and then out, Bucky’s pushing in another finger. The stretch hurts for a second and then starts to feel good; Steve remembers, suddenly, what it was like to take it and take it, to have Bucky pressed right up in him until it felt like Steve was full all the way to his throat, _fuck_ it’s good.

“Yeah,” he gasps, “I can— come on, do it, gimme more.”

“See what I mean?” Bucky says to Sam, “he’s a demanding little shit once you get him going, you’ll see.”

“I know what Steve Rogers is like in bed, fuck, you don’t have to tell me,” Sam says, fond, and Steve’d object if he didn’t know it was nothing but the truth.

“Gimme,” he says again, pushing back against Sam’s dick and Bucky’s fingers, and Bucky laughs, twists his fingers, works another one in. Steve feels dizzy: blinks at Sam, and then suddenly things snap back into focus, Bucky’s left hand on the back of Steve’s neck, pushing him down until he’s lying chest-to-chest on top of Sam. Bucky pulls his fingers out, and Steve thinks, _oh_ , and then, again, _oh, oh_ , Bucky’s pressing his dick up against Steve’s hole, this is, they’re—

Bucky kisses him between the shoulder blades as he begins to push in. Just a flutter of his lips on Steve’s skin. It’s sweet and it stings, his thick cockhead stretching and stretching, so much more than fingers, and Steve’s not sure, suddenly— he wants it but he’s not sure— he wants it but it hurts, it _hurts_ , it’s not a bad pain but it’s just it’s too much—

“I can't—” Steve says, gasping, and Bucky pushes in another inch.

“Sure you can, sweetheart. You can take it. Yeah, look at you taking it, huh?” He’s relentless; keeps going and keeps going, slow, and Steve feels sweat trickle down his spine. Feels his eyes prick with tears. It doesn’t hurt; it hurts but it’s not bad, it’s just— it’s just it’s so much, fuck. It’s so fucking much.

He buries his face in the crook of Sam’s shoulder, the curve where his shoulder meets his neck. Can hear his own breath, the rush of blood thumping loud in his ears, and Bucky’s got him by the hips, pulling him up so he can reposition Steve like a goddamn ragdoll. The new angle’s better; it has Sam and Bucky both sliding into him, sudden and shocking, and Steve cries out, overwhelmed. Breathes in, the softly familiar warmth of Sam’s skin, and it’s soothing; it brings him down off the edge, and then he’s relaxing just enough that they’re both in him, really _fucking in him_.

“Yeah,” Bucky whispers, soft. “That’s right, sweetheart, just like that,” and pushes all the way in.

“Jesus,” Sam swears, sounding strained. “Fucking— god, don't move. Your _dick_ , Barnes, that's so— god, that's tight.” He groans. Throws his head back, thrusts his hips up minutely.

“You hear that?” Bucky asks. “So tight for us, Steve. Making Sam feel so good.” He rocks into it harder, and Sam makes a choked-off noise, grabs Steve’s hip with one hand and reaches up for Bucky with the other.

“I never—” he says, “Jesus, I didn’t realize I’d be able to feel—” and that’s the thing: it must be all sensation for Sam, for Bucky, their cocks frotting up against each other in Steve’s tight slick heat.

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees, “intense, huh, sweetheart?” Leans down to kiss Sam, and the change of position has him pushing even deeper into Steve. “Oh fuck yeah, that’s good. Can I move, baby? You good for me to go harder?”

“Shit,” Sam says. “Yeah. Yeah. Steve?”

All Steve can do is whine, high and desperate; he’s past words, past language; all he wants is to be fucked. Sam’s skin is wet where Steve’s face is pressed in against it; Steve’s face is wet, tears catching on his eyelashes. It’s just. He’s nothing but nerve endings and wanting.

“Yeah,” Bucky says, decisive, “he wants it,” and thrusts hard once, twice. Sam’s gasping, swearing under his breath, fucking up into Steve at the same time; they’re out of sync for a beat or two, laughing a little about it, and then, suddenly, they’re falling into a rhythm that has Steve moving between them. Steve’s still hard against Sam’s stomach, his dick throbbing with how much he wants it. He can’t move enough to get his hand on it but he tilts his hips, feels the drag and friction against Sam’s skin. Feels himself being stretched loose and open, still probably dripping with Bucky’s come.

“Oh,” he manages, “oh, _oh_ ,” grabs for Sam’s hand and clings tight. Bucky’s holding him down, metal hand firm across the base of his neck; it’s grounding and overwhelming all at once. Steve knows who he belongs to with that hand right there, fuck, _fuck_ , it’s like he’s nothing but a hole to be fucked. It’s getting him out of his head like nothing else; he hasn’t felt this good in so long. He hasn’t felt this good ever, maybe.

When he comes it’s sudden, slamming down on him heavy and all-encompassing; he doesn’t feel it building at all. Just gasps and comes, a rush wet and warm against his belly and Sam’s, and neither Sam or Bucky even pause, just keep going right through his oversensitivity until he thinks he might die: he might just straight-up die like this. His heart’s going in his chest, that quick fluttering he hasn’t felt since he lay down in Erskine’s machine, and he thinks, wildly, that it might give out here. This is too much, surely. It’s too fucking much, his vision is going black at the edges, his ears ringing, it’s just—

He comes again, sobbing for breath, and this time Bucky and Sam are following him right over the edge, filling him up hot and wet until he must be practically overflowing, dripping, filthy, and Steve thinks: _yes. Yes I need it. Please, I need it. Please yes—_

Bucky pulls out first, slow and careful, sliding sideways so he’s not collapsing on top of Sam. It leaves Steve feeling empty; he moans, bereft, and Bucky slides his hand from the back of Steve’s neck down his spine, gets two fingers back in his ass like he knows Steve needs it just a little longer.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Sam mutters. Shudders full-body under Steve, and takes over cradling the nape of his neck, holds Steve there boneless and trembling.

“Well, that was fun,” Bucky says after a minute or two. “C’mon, Steve, you gotta get off Sam before you crush him to death, huh? Yeah, baby, that’s right.”

“He’s fine,” Sam murmurs, but Bucky’s pulling Steve off Sam, down into the bed and sandwiched between the two of them, and Steve presses his face down into the pillow. Isn’t quite ready to surface yet, maybe. Their hands are still on him, and then their weight; the noise of kissing. Sam hums softly the way Steve knows he does when Bucky’s kissing him just so.

“You’re so good, baby,” Bucky’s saying, to Sam or to Steve or both. Steve’s too unfocused to know, really. Feels loose and untethered, all of him floating off into individual molecules, and their hands stroking over his skin are only slowly pulling him back together.

“Always with the marathon sex,” Sam says, sighing it out like he’s exhausted. “How did I not know that getting in bed with two super-soldiers would forever end like this, huh.”

“Whatever,” Bucky says, “you love it, don’t pretend.” Trails his metal fingers in a cool line down Steve’s spine again, over the back of Steve’s thigh. Pushes Steve’s knee higher up so he can rub at Steve’s hole. It makes Steve whine; he’s oversensitive, must be swollen. Fucked so loose Bucky’s fingers just slide straight in. It sounds obscene, slickly wet; Steve blushes even with his face buried in the pillow. He’s so full of their fucking come, it’s too much. He doesn’t know what he wants. Pushes back into Bucky’s touch just a little. “God,” Bucky murmurs, “I could go again, right? Yeah, I could go again.”

“You’ll break him,” Sam says, indulgent, and Bucky makes a dismissive noise.

“Nah,” he says. “He wants it.”

Yeah, Steve wants it. He wants it and wants it, yeah. Doesn't think he'll ever stop.

**Author's Note:**

> welp: I can't lie, this is blatant id-fic
> 
> #wreck steve rogers 2k17 continues to be important to me
> 
> come hang with me [on tumblr](http://notcaycepollard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
